And Then There Were Two(I)
by Goldilocks-of-Hobbiton
Summary: It's about a girl who's had a hard life and all she really needs is a little love.She just doesn't know it yet.The only problem is she has a little secret.Cedric/Neptune(My character)PLZ R/R!


.Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters. I'm not smart enough for that. But Neptune's mine.

________________________________________________________________________

And Then There Were Two

Chapter I

"Neptune Io!"   
A girl with messy brown hair with green streaks and dark green eyes stepped forward as Mcgonagol called her name.   
"My turn to be sorted,"she whispered as she sat down and put on the hat.   
_Now aren't you a tricky one?_   
She took a deep breath and waited   
_I haven't seen one like you in a long time_   
"What do you mean?"She thought.   
_You know what I mean. Now...where to put you?_   
"Anywhere I don't care"   
_Let's see how this will do._   
"SLYTHERIN!"it called out.   
She slowly walked to the Slytherin table. 

Neptune sat down, folded her hands and stared down at them, not daring to look at anyone. The ceremony continued and she still didn't look up. She heard people whispering about her but she didn't mind. They had every right to.   
Dumbledore finished his speech and the food apeared, she was very hungry and piled her plate full of every kind of meat she could reach. she ate quickly and quietly until the feast was over and everyone started to leave.   
She stood up to leave but when she turned around her way was blocked. Two girls stood in front of her, smirks on their faces.   
"yes?"Neptune asked.   
"I'm Millicent and this is Pansy"said a rather mean looking girl.   
"Who are you?"asked Pansy.   
"Neptune"she answered quietly.   
"How on earth did you get into Slytherin?"Millicent said circling Neptune,"Look at this hair"   
"She looks poor too,"Pansy said,"she's probably a muggle born."   
"Well what are you?"Millicent asked.   
"Half muggle"Neptune said not liking the girls one bit.

"That's even worse!"Millicent said.   
Pansy looked at Neptune then at Millicent,"she's ugly too"   
"you know what's sad?"Said a boys voice behind Neptune"What's sad is that when there's finally a pretty Slytherin the two ugliest start picking on her. What's wrong Pansy? Afraid she's gonna steal Malfoy from you?"   
Pansy looked furious. Millicent grabbed Pansy's arm,"Come on Pansy he's not worth it."They walked away.   
Neptune turned around. Standing in front of her was a tall boy who looked a few years older than her.   
He smiled,"I see you've made some new friends"   
She looked down.   
He looked at her curiously,"My name's Cedric Diggory. What's yours?"   
"Neptune"she said again.   
"A pretty name for a pretty girl. See ya round Neptune"With that he turned and walked away. 

Neptune watched him leave and smiled a bit, then stopped. She didn't deserve to be stood up for like that. She turned and started for her dorm. 

***  
When she got there she was met by a not so wonderful surprise.   
"Hey look. Ugly's back,"Pansy said.   
"Looks like you're stuck with us cause the first year dorm is full. To bad for you,"Millicent said smiling evilly.   
"I hope you know that your boyfriend's a Hufflepuff,"Pansy said while getting into bed.   
"He's not my boyfriend,"Neptune said defensively,"I just met him."She climbed into her own bed.   
"Whatever,"Millicent said and turned off the light.

~Memories~   
  
I can hear them yelling in their room. He didn't know she was a witch.   
  
I hear her crying and his hand hitting her face.   
  
I touch my face and feel the bruise on my eye.   
  
More crying and another hit.   
  
I hear the door open and his car pulling out of the driveway. He's leaving and not coming back.   
  
I climb out my window and run to the forest tears blurring my vision.   
  
I hate him but I don't want him to go.

***

Neptune woke up and looked at her romates. They were still asleep. She got out of bed and put her school clothes on. She walked down to the common room and looked at the clock.5:30.She sat down in a chair and looked around. It was very calm and peaceful when nobody was there.   
Neptune got up and ran up to her dorm and grabbed a book and ran back downstairs and sat in a chair. She opened the book and started to read, forgeting all about that night with her father.

Before she knew it she was asleep   


__

~Memories~   
  
I sit in the forest and cry.   
  
I hate him but I want him to come home.   
  
I sit and cry for what seems like hours.   
  
I hear a sound behind me like something moving in the bushes.   
  
Something's watching me.

***

She was woken up by someone shaking her.   
"huh?"she said confused and only half awake.   
A Slytherin prefect stood over her,"Sorry but if you don't hurry you'll be late for class."   
"oh!"She jumped up and ran up to her dorm. She grabbed her stuff and ran towards her class.   
As she ran down the hall she ran into someone. Neptune fell down and her books and papers flew everywhere. She started picking them up.   
"sorry"she said without looking up.   
"No prob,"said a familiar voice. Cedric bent down and started helping her pick up her stuff.   
Neptune blushed a bit and didn't look at him. They stood up and he handed her her stuff.   
"thanks"she said quietly.   
He laughed. It was a kind and happy laugh.   
"Like I said no prob. You should be getting to class though."   
"Why are you out here?"she asked confused.   
"I slept in. I'm on my way to class right now."   
She was shocked,"Then why did you stop to help me? I'm gonna make you late."   
"I'll say it for the last time, no prob"he walked away.   
She was confused but decided to forget it and walked to her class.

________________________________________________________________________

Well what do you think? Plz! Plz! Plz review! I won't write any more until I get at least 13 reviews.


End file.
